La mujer de otro
by Renesme Black
Summary: Hermione Granger se casara con Sirius Black, o al menos eso decia la invitacion. Podra Harry aguantar las ganas de hacerla suya sabiendo que es de su padrino. HyHR, historia publicada previamente, Se borro y esta aqui de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

"

Aviso: Este fic ya habia sido publicado pero se borro, esta es la segunda vez que se publica

Bueno, aquí estoy, este es un reto que me puso mi mejor amigo, como el nombre lo dice, debo escribir un mínimo de 40 ONE-shot, en un plazo de 5 o máximo 5 meses, y por estar sin ideas, salio el titulo de este reto…"40 canciones de amor y un chica desesperada".  
Bueno, hasta ahora, contando esta, tengo 20 de las canciones ya programadas, por lo que aun me faltan 20, así que ruego me manden las letras que mas les gusten y yo haré un pequeño "cuento" de ellas  
Solo eso que decir ahora.  
Prosigan con su lectura, y por favor Read & review

_**"La mujer de otro"**_

_By: skarlita_

__

_**Esto es el cielo, es mi cielo  
Amor fugado, me tomas,  
me dejas, me exprimes,  
y me tiras a un lado**_

Sus dudas lo seguían asaltando, pero decidido a disfrutar su última noche con ella, abrió la puerta.  
"Estoy en el cielo, y un ángel se ha escapado a verme" pensó. Y un escalofrió lo recorrió al sentir a hermione acercarse rauda a el para saludarlo con un dulce beso en los labios, estaba vestida con una Ramera (pollera, mañana, blusa, como quieran llamarla) verde, la cual tenia unas letras en rosa y blanco, las cuales decían "chica adorable", y cuanta razón tenían en esas palabras pensó harry, desordenándose aun mas el cabello.  
Traía también una falda negra, con detalles en rosa, hasta medio muslo, y unas botas negras, que llegaban bajo la rodilla, se veía endemoniadamente sexy, y harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no arrojársele encima en la misma puerta.  
Pero con un suspiro volvió a la realidad, la historia siempre era la misma en cada una de sus vistas, hermione llagaba, pasaban haciéndose el amor toda la noche, al llegar el amanecer la chica se vestía apresuradamente, y luego, salía rauda por la puerta, para llegar a su casa, y prepararse para recibir a su novio.

_**Te vas a otro cielos y regresas como los colibríes  
Me tienes como un perro a tus pies.  
**_

Se iba con el, y luego, una vez mas, y como siempre regresaba, pero ya había pasado la época en la cual el la culpaba a ella, no… ahora sabia muy bien que ambos tenían la culpa, ella por ir una o mas veces por semana hasta el, y el, por permitirle la entrada, aun sabiendo que esa mujer era la novia de su padrino, la mujer que su padrino amaba, y a la vez, la que pronto seria la esposa de su padrino.  
Un sentimiento de culpa lo embriagaba pero sabía que luego de el primer beso, ese que se daban nada mas al entrar a la puerta, el ya no tenia escapatoria.  
Siempre la recibía, ella lo manejaba, como un dueño maneja a su perrito faldero.

_**Otra vez mi boca insensata,  
Vuelve a caer en tu piel,  
Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca,  
Vuelvo a caer en tus pechos en tu par de pies.  
**_

Su boca, insensatamente, caía una y otra vez, y esta, no iba a ser la diferencia.  
Lentamente, un paso tras otro, un beso que los llevo a ambos al cielo, y lentamente iban avanzando, de improviso harry se sintió caer en la cama, de espaldas, y preparado para probar el pedacito de cielo que le ofrecía la castaña. Sus bocas lentamente se separaron, y suavemente harry bajo sus labios hasta el cuello de la muchacha, dando suaves y tiernos besos, y con la lengua haciendo lo prohibido, una pequeña marca roja estaba empezando a formarse, con sus dientes pero de forma suave le dio un mordisco a la misma marca, mientras acariciaba su piel con la lengua, provocándole cosquilleos a la castaña, mas la marca, que luego tomaría un color púrpura, seguramente tomaría días en salir.  
Hermione bajo su rostro, y con sus labios capturo los de harry, provocándolo a querer mas, a quitarle las prendas que en este momento estorbaban, y sin insistir mucho lo consiguió, ellos nunca habían necesitado palabras, pero a harry la sola mirada de la castaña le bastaba para desear tenerla una vez mas.  
Suavemente le quito la pollera, las botas cayeron solas debido al frenético movimiento de ambos, mas eso a harry no le importo, lentamente se quito el mismo la pollera, mientras hermione besaba su pecho, los vaqueros de el desaparecieron luego de unos minutos, y entonces harry se dirigió a su falda, la cual deslizo por las piernas de la castaña.  
Se acerco lentamente al sujetador de ella, formando un camino de besos desde su vientre hasta los pechos, ahí se detuvo, ambos acariciando, mientras hermione acariciaba su órgano en erección, el se entretuvo acariciando sus pechos, y luego deteniéndose en uno de ellos, para besarlo, y luego succionar su pezón, en una de las caricias que el sabia que le encantaban, para luego nuevamente capturar sus labios, y volver a caer, en el mismo juego de siempre.

_**Labios compartidos, labios divididos  
(mi amor)  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
Y comparto el engaño y comparto mis días  
(y el dolor)  
Ya no puedo compartir tus labios**_

De improviso harry se freno, la cara de su padrino se le vino a la mente, beso una vez mas los labios de hermione, esos labios que sabían a chocolate, y que eran los mismos que sirius besaba, Y de pronto como una nube de tormenta tapando el sol, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, su padrino no se merecía esto.  
-no, hermione basta- dijo separándose bruscamente de la chica, y hablando por primera vez en toda la noche.  
-no cariño, esto esta empezando, es otra cosa la que acabo-dijo ella capturando nuevamente sus labios, mientras harry se olvidaba de el engaño a su padrino, de que esos labios no eran solo suyos, y del dolor que le causaba traicionar a su padrino

_**oh amor, oh amor, compartido  
**_  
_**Amor mutante, amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre  
Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente,  
El pedazo que me toca de ti  
**_

Una vez mas, la hizo suya, penetrando lentamente en su organismo, haciéndola gemir levemente, gritar el nombre cada uno del otro, emitir suspiros, mover sus caderas al compás, y lamentar el hecho de no haber estado siempre así con el.  
Harry se volteo con un movimiento, hasta quedar el arriba, besando cada centímetro de su piel que veía.  
-yo también se jugar amor-dijo hermione, quedando arriba ella, besando lentamente los labios de harry, mientras movía sus caderas…  
Arriba… pudo sentir el pene en erección de el levantándose para llegar al interior se su organismo.  
Abajo… pudo sentir el duro órgano entrando en su interior, con las paredes ya humectadas de su feminidad.  
Adelante… la respiración entrecortada del hombre fue acompañada de un gemido, en cual el nombre de ella fue pronunciado en un suspiro.  
Atrás… cayo sobre su pecho, había probado un pedazo de cielo, grito el nombre "harry", para luego buscar su boca y empezar a besarla nuevamente mientras el penetraba una y mil veces mas, dentro de ella.  
Las horas pasaron rápidas, y recién cuando los primero rayos de luz penetraban la ventana, ambos cayeron rendidos, y harry volvió a su cruel realidad, ella dormía placidamente sobre la cama, mientras harry acariciaba sus rizos, y rogaba por que eso cambiara, estaba harto por ser un amigo…con derechos…si, pero solo un amigo… un simple amigo que no tenia ni tendría derecho de tenerla siempre.  
Se levanto de la cama, dejando en ella a la dormida hermione, y se dirigió al minibar que había en su casa. Tomo una botella: "wisky de fuego de malta puro", y llevándosela a los labios, dejo que el dulce licor penetrara su organismo.

_**Relámpagos de alcohol,  
Las voces solas lloran en el sol,  
Mi boca en llamas torturada,  
te desnudas angelada, luego te vas  
**_

Media hora paso, en la cual se termino de tomar el licor que contenía la botella.  
-Te amo harry- dijo hermione aun dormida, pero el, dentro de su borrachera creyó que era producto de los relámpagos de alcohol que llegaban a su mente producto de lo bebido. Su boca le pareció en llamas, y de pronto sintió la inconfundible alarma de su reloj despertador, el cual anunciaba la triste despedida, la cual en el caso de hoy, anunciaba algo mas que la despedida hasta el próximo encuentro, anunciaba la hora de la despedía definitiva.  
Una lagrima cayo por su rostro, joven debido a los 24 años que recién tenia. Sabia que tenia que hacer luego de la boda, tomaría sus maletas y se largaría de Londres, era lo mas fácil… y la única forma de sacarse a su ángel de la cabeza.  
Pero no la dejaría ir tan fácil, el daño ya estaba hecho¿Qué mas daba tenerla para el una vez mas?, pensó mientras se metía nuevamente dentro de la cama, y la despertaba…

_**  
Otra vez mi boca insensata,  
Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel,  
Vuelve a mí tu boca, vuelve,  
Vuelvo a caer en tus pechos en tu par de pies**_

La beso nuevamente, murmurándole palabras de amor, las cuales pretendían despertarla, y lo logro, pero hermione no deseaba palabras, así que harry no tardo en nuevamente capturar su boca, besándose nuevamente, y volviendo a caer neciamente en un juego qué seguramente nunca terminaría.  
Volvio a besar sus labios, para luego seguir con la piel, pasando la lengua y besando cada lugar que era visible…

_**Te amo con toda mi fe sin medidas,  
Te amo aunque estés compartida,  
Tus labios tienen el control,  
Te amo con toda mi fe sin medidas,  
Te amo aunque estés compartida,  
Y enzima estas con el control  
**_

-Harry, yo tango algo que decirte- dijo la castaña parando de besar al moreno.  
-¿Qué es linda?-dijo el mirándola a los ojos y demostrándole lo mucho que la quería.  
-yo…este…bueno…-dudo la castaña, harry le dio un ultimo beso incitándole a hablar.-yo cancele mi boda harry… le dije a sirius que no lo amaba.  
Harry no era capaz de contestar.  
-yo te amo harry-dijo hermione cerca del oído del moreno-y sirius ya lo sabe.  
Harry abrió la boca-por dios hermione ¿sabes lo feliz que me haces?, te amo tanto-le dio un corto beso en los labios-pero tanto, con toda mi fe, sin medias, te amo tanto- se volvieron a besar, esta vez demostrando todo su amor, mas los besos pasaron a algo mas, y a pesar de la luz que entraba por la ventana, ella aprovecho de tomar el control con sus labios, para luego volverse solo uno con harry, Mientras, en el interior de la castaña, dos pequeños espermatozoides, depositados la noche anterior, llegaron a ganar la carrera, y con ello, llegaron al ovulo, penetrando así, y creando una nueva vida.Una que ambos chicos esperarían con ansias.

_**Fin**_

_**¿Les gusto?**_

_A mi si, y la verdad, esto esta escrito hace mucho tiempo, pero bueno, será, no los molesto más_

_**Tus rr son mis travesuras**_

_**Por favor déjame decir**_

"


	2. Chapter 2

Hola:

Puede verse como descaro pasarme por aquí nuevamente después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin entrar a esta cuenta, pero en mi defensa tengo una muy simple razón. El correo electrónico con el que esta cuenta esta registrada fue hackeado por alguna mala persona, y a causa de lo anterior, me vi obligada a crear una nueva cuenta de /u/1782051/Rachel_Sexton (Deben agregar solo el WWW y el punto al comienzo). No pretendo dejar mas abandonados mis One-Shots, así que trasladare estos a la otra cuenta, y en tres meses más, borrare esta cuenta.

Les comunico además, que en los pasados meses, además de estar trabajando en un fic de mi autoría que aun no termino, pero espero publicar pronto, he trabajado como traductora, por lo que volverán a tener noticas mias.

Se le agradece todo su apoyo a la gente que siguió leyendo mis historias y dejando mensajes. Seran colgadas en la cuenta nueva, con el titulo en ingles. Sin modificaciones de trama.

Cariños  
Karla  
(Antes Isabella Massiel (nombre de mi prima y mi abuela), hoy Rachel Sexton.)


End file.
